


Good Morning, Hyunwoo

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Blow Jobs, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kihyun - Freeform, Kiki do you love me, Korean, M/M, MX, Morning, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Music, Oral Sex, Ship, Showki, Thick Cock - Freeform, bj, bjs, cock - Freeform, cum, good morning, shownu - Freeform, sleeping, sleeping sex, waking someone up with a blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: "...He just looked so good just laying there like that...I couldn't help but put my lips around him and show him just how much I wanted him..."





	Good Morning, Hyunwoo

Kihyun felt his heart flutter as he stood near the doorway of Hyunwoo’s room. He had entered the area only to grab the leader’s laundry, in order to get all of the member’s wash done at once, but now he found himself distracted, and stunned. As his eyes scanned the elder male’s form, he began to feel hot under the collar, a pink tinge rising to the tips of his ears and the apples of his cheeks, caressing the bridge of his pointed nose. He felt rather perverse just staring, but he couldn’t stop himself, or the way it made his heart beat in an irregular motion, the sight taking him over. 

Hyunwoo lay disheveled in the bed, his arms stretched out and form half covered by the sheet atop the bed. Lower half in full view, his boxers were strained by the dense shape of his cock, the girth testing the strength of the single button that held the thin fabric closed. Hyunwoo was snoring gently, his plump lips parted and head to the side, each deeper breath causing that dense shape to flex, curved perfectly beneath those boxers. The sight Kihyun salivate, a twisting in his loins causing him to drop the laundry hamper gently and approach the side of the bed.

Kneeling, Kihyun found himself climbing onto the bed the best he could, Hyunwoo unphased by the shifting of weight in sleep. With nimble, dainty fingers, the younger male would pop open the button that contained his prize, and when the thick, uncut girth came into view, Kihyun whimpered almost silently. Thick and well veined, that cock gave a hard twitch in the open air, the smallest bead of precum gathering just at the tip, glistening in the sunlight that pushed through the window of the bedroom. 

Saliva gathering at Kihyun’s vermilion border, now practically straddling one of Hyunwoo’s legs atop the bed, he couldn’t control himself, he needed to taste Hyunwoo, to feel that girth pulse against his tongue, to know that he could draw that cum from the leader with just a few sucks. Wrapping gentle fingers around the dense shape, Kihyun gasped as it pulsed violently, looking as if it were about to burst already. Hyunwoo did nothing more than gently shift at the feeling of that hand, but he would not full stir. 

Perfect lips parted and descended upon the leader, taking that thickened head onto his tongue. The taste was near orgasmic, and as that bead of precum slathered over the shape of his tongue, Kihyun sucked, taking inch after inch, his eyelids fluttering closed gently. It wouldn’t take long before that girth gave up, shooting thickly against the singer’s tongue, coating it with dense cum, and Kihyun moaned around it, the taste driving him mad with pleasure, his eyes rolling back into his head—and when his gaze returned, it would lock with Hyunwoo’s own. 

Sitting up slightly, and with brows knitted together, Hyunwoo kept eye contact with Kihyun, questioning. Swallowing a bit, Kihyun gently pulled back, a thick string of saliva and cum keeping the tip of that girth and those lips connected, even as he pulled back just enough for that cock to clear his lips. Shownu breathed heavily, chest heaving and hips twisting with the aftershock of his orgasm, his eyes blurred and mind still partially offline from being shocked from a dead sleep. Blushing darker, blinking gently, Kihyun inhaled through his nose softly, eyes apologetic and tinged with guilt at having been caught being so naughty, “G-Good Morning, H-Hyunwoo…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small drabble that I wrote for an Ask on my Tumblr ask blog [ NotSafeForMaknaes.Tumblr.com ], but I enjoyed it so much I wanted to post it here so that I can keep it forever, and you guys could enjoy it as well. <3 Happy Smutting.


End file.
